


nightmares

by gottacatchghosts (octolingkiera)



Series: thicker than ectoplasm — danny and jazz [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A little angst, Gen, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/gottacatchghosts
Summary: It’s two in the morning and Jazz finds Danny standing on the roof in nothing but a hoodie and a pair of athletic shorts.“Nightmares,” he tells her.She nods. “Thought so.”





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> here's the second one. it's a little shorter but i really like it, too.

It’s two in the morning and Jazz finds Danny standing on the roof in nothing but a hoodie and a pair of athletic shorts. The hood is flung over his head and it’s raining softly, a fine drizzle that coats everything in a thin layer of wet. He’s standing at the very edge of the roof, barefooted, toes curled over the lip of the roof, hands shoved in his pockets. She can’t see his face.

She pulls her jacket closer to herself and climbs through the roof hatch to join her brother. She steps up to his side and glances at him—he’s getting a little taller, she realizes as they make direct eye contact—and waits patiently until his blue eyes drift towards her before turning towards the sky.

“Jazz.”

She blinks once and smiles softly. “Hi Danny.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he says. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She stands beside him quietly, listening to the patter of the rain as it fell. She can vaguely hear cars driving along a couple streets over. The streetlight on the corner flickers once, twice, and stays on.

“Nightmares,” he tells her.

She nods. “Thought so.”

She wants to get out of the rain but that would mean leaving Danny behind and she won’t do it. Danny doesn’t seem bothered, even comfortable, even though it’s the middle of March and it tried to snow just this morning. She shivers.

“It was…” he trails off, finally looking down again. “It was a lot of the same stuff.” He goes silent for a long while. “It… It was a lot to deal with.”

She nods again, wanting to reach her hand out to him, pull him closer, keep him safe. She doesn’t because she knows his mental state after a nightmare is fragile. She knows he won’t hurt her intentionally but they’re standing on the edge of the roof. The Fenton house has three floors. “Do you wanna talk about it?” The question is standard.

“Freakshow,” he tells her, and leaves it at that.

She wants to ask if it was the first or second time, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t remember the incident with the Reality Gauntlet, not really, and she doesn’t think she’s supposed to from the way he told her about it later. She keeps the memories, hazy as they are, close to her chest. Danny doesn’t need to worry about her any more than he already does.

Her lips thin out. “How long did you sleep?”

“An hour, hour and a half.” He yawns then, a full-bodied motion that hunches his shoulders. “Not nearly long enough.”

“I would suggest trying a little sleep medicine but I can already tell that you’d hate that.”

“I would.”

She sighs and chances stepping a little closer. “I just want you to take care of yourself, little brother.”

He stiffens, briefly, before relaxing again, freeing his arm to sling it around her, pulling her close. She startles, unused to him being this physically affectionate, then lays her head against his shoulder, hooking her own arm around him. She can feel him deflate, content, and she smiles. “What would I do without you?” he breathes, resting his cheek against her hair.

She huffs a laugh, squeezing him closer. “I love you, Danny.”

“Love you too, Jazz.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
